Recently, services that share User Created Contents (UCC) created directly by a user through a Web interface have attracted customers' attention. As a result, several methods are developed and provided to more effectively create and manage the UCC. For example, a method of tagging location information to the UCC has conventionally been provided.
In one of methods of tagging the location information to the UCC, a portable terminal obtains latitude and longitude values by using a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver when creating content, and then stores the obtained values by mapping them to the content. However, the method of tagging the latitude and longitude values to the content has a problem in that it is difficult for the user to intuitively recognize locations by using the latitude and longitude values.
In addition, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a tagging technique using location information of content has conventionally been used. That is, in the tagging technique of FIG. 1, when an image 101 is loaded in a Personal Computer (PC), a tagging information list 103 related to an image creation date, a location, weather condition, and such, is output, and a user performs tagging on the basis of the tagging information list. However, such a technique has a disadvantage in that tagging information can be confirmed only when a specific photo is selected in the PC.
Meanwhile, a method of tagging a Point Of Interest (POI) to the UCC has recently been proposed. The method of tagging the POI to the UCC is a method in which a name of a specific area or a name of a landmark is tagged to the content such that the user can easily know the area or landmark related to the content. For example, there is a conventional method in which a representative area name of a location where a photo is taken is extracted and the area name is set to a file name of the photo. Although the photo can be confirmed by a name of a specific POI in this method, an extended search service cannot be provided.
As described above, since the conventional method simply records only location information, an additional service using the location information is not provided.